


Brotherly Displays (of Affection)

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Begging, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Camboy Shiro (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Star Shiro (Voltron), Pornstars, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Webcam Model, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, more tags to come, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Keith had always been a little more attached to his brother than he thought he 'should' be. But he'd always discounted it. They were siblings. They were supposed to be close.Keith didn't know just how much closer they could get until the day he walked in on Shiro during one of his cam shows. But when you're eighteen and broke, five hundred bucks for one little kiss seems too good to pass up.





	Brotherly Displays (of Affection)

**** Where the fuck was it? Keith was sure he'd checked the entire damn house  _ twice _ and he still couldn't find the charger for their Switch. 

Fuck. 

"Hey, have you seen the—" Keith opened the door to Shiro's room without a thought for the time and how much time his hunt had taken him and what time that meant it was. On a Saturday night. 

Keith stopped dead in his tracks, hand still frozen on the doorknob as he took in the sight in front of him. Shiro was leaning back on his right arm, propped up on a stack of pillows while his left hand was clasped around the base of a thick dildo. 

Oh god. 

Saturday. At 8pm. Right. Shiro had a show. 

Shiro's gaze had snapped over to him the moment the door had opened, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as he froze in the middle of his movements, blatantly too shocked to make any attempt to cover himself. "K- _khh!?_ " 

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't realize the time!" Keith glanced over at the large computer monitor hanging from the wall to see that  _ he was in the frame. _ And the chat taking up half the screen—presumably so Shiro could see it easily from the bed—was  _ talking about him _ . Keith squarked and yelped, reflexively bringing his hands up in front of his shirtless chest despite not having anything to hide there anymore. Eyes wide, he read the words on the screen in disbelief. 

_ Who's the hot twink? _

_ is that ur roommate?  _

_ oh man i wanna see them fuck.  _

_ Have you been hiding him from us?  _

_ He should join you. _

_ i'd pay to see that lol _

_ same _

_ hell yea  _

_ They'd be hot together _

Oh. Oh  _ what? _ They wanted to see… Him… and… Him and Shiro? 

Keith knew he should turn around and leave. They were talking about him fucking his  _ brother. _

They were offering to  _ pay _ to see him fucking his brother. 

Keith knew he should have been repulsed by the idea. It was his  _ brother _ . Not to mention, his birthday was only yesterday. He was  _ barely _ legal. They wanted him and Shiro to  _ fuck _ . Okay, okay it wasn't like Keith didn't  _ know _ his brother was a hot piece of ass. He had  _ eyes _ . He'd seen the way guys and girls and everyone else had been falling over themselves for his attention for years. Even after the accident, Shiro had still been considered hot and something to be desired. Keith knew that. But… it was his brother. He couldn't be attracted to… 

Okay, so he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it? Of course he'd thought about it. Shiro was seven years older than him and he'd been Keith's legal guardian ever since Keith was thirteen. That was when their parents had died in the crash that had fucked up Shiro's arm and left him scarred. Ever since then, they'd been all the other had. So of course Keith had wound up jerking it thinking about Shiro's muscles a few times. More than once in the dead of night with a hand down his sleep pants, he'd found himself drawn to the lines of Shiro's body and to his muscles and to the way his body  _ moved _ and what was held behind the bulge in his boxers and—Fuck. 

But it wasn't like Shiro would ever return the feeling. He was a responsible and mature guardian. He'd taken care of Keith for years. He'd been the one to help Keith with his homework and to get him ready for school. He was the first one Keith came out to and the one who got him onto testosterone. He'd jumped through hoops and gotten him surgery when he was seventeen. So, sure they were close. But…  _ that _ kind of close? It was a taboo to even  _ think _ about it. But… god, Keith was  _ definitely _ thinking about it. He could feel the heat and wetness between his legs just from thinking about it.

Seeing the way Keith was gawking at the screen, Shiro turned his attention back to it only to choke. "Guys! No way, he's my—" 

"Five hundred." Keith cut over him so the mic would pick it up. "Five hundred bucks in tips and I'll make out with him while he finishes himself off." 

Shiro's head snapped around to gawk at Keith so fast the teen was sure his brother was risking whiplash. " _ What!? _ " Shiro looked back at his camera. "Sorry, guys, one second. We need to discuss this." He reached over to his remote and muted his mic. 

"Keith… are… you serious about this?" Shiro sounded cautious, hesitant, and Keith wasn't sure if he'd just made a big mistake. "You're agreeing to  _ make out with me _ while I'm… um…  _ fucking  _ myself?"

Keith hesitated. He couldn't make it sound like he was as into the idea as he was. Shiro would  _ definitely _ think that was weird and he would be risking their  _ entire _ relationship. "I mean… five hundred bucks is… That's like a third of our rent for the month, Shiro…" Keith tried to make it sound like it was purely a logic-based decision. "And you said your car was being weird again… So those repairs are probably gonna be like a grand… And… It's  _ just _ kissing. It's not like we're fucking or something, right? Unless I'd get you in trouble with your site or something. I know you're not allowed to have anybody else with you." 

"No, no, this one is the VIP stream, it's not on any site but mine. The only rules are mine. I—" Shiro glanced at the screen and Keith followed his gaze to see the tips already starting to roll in as the chat worked itself into even more of a chatter frenzy. Shiro sighed. "…Okay. Fine. But if you're uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll cut it short."

"Deal."  

Unmuting his mic, Shiro looked back at his camera. "Alright, guys, you heard him. Five hundred bucks and you get to watch this cute guy kiss me while we…  _ climax _ this performance." Shiro winked. "We'll give you… hm… ten minutes?"

Keith felt something flip and clench in his gut as he watched the wink on the screen. Okay… Shiro was way too good at playing it up for the camera. He could see why his brother had such a following. 

"While we wait…" Shiro turned to look at Keith. "You wanna introduce yourself for us?" Watching the look on Shiro's face, perfectly back in his enticing role, Keith felt like he couldn't breathe.  

Yeah. He could  _ definitely _ see why people paid to watch his brother. Well… and now they were paying to watch  _ him _ too. Keith really wished he was wearing a shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his chest. It wasn't as if you could see the scars, really, the fine lines of the keyhole surgery barely noticeable on his skin after a year. But he was still conscious of the fact they  _ were _ there. Still, he nodded, swallowing his nerves and moving to step closer before settling on his knees next to Shiro. He was all too aware of the thick dildo and the way his brother's ass was stretched around it as he glanced at the monitor.

The chat was going wild with demands for him to introduce himself, the donations ticking up slowly. Keith could feel himself blushing a deeper shade of pink even without looking at the camera to see that it was visible. 

"Uh… hey…" Keith offered a shy wave before tucking his hair behind his ear. "I'm Keith… And uh… Wow you guys really wanna see me kiss him, huh?" Keith gave a nervous little laugh. The number immediately jumped up by a hundred dollars and Keith's eyes widened, looking over at Shiro. "Was that  _ one _ person?" 

Shiro laughed, nodding. "These guys are my VIPs for a reason. They're good to me and I'm good to them in exchange. Right, guys?" The question was directed back at the camera and the number jumped by another fifty as the chat enthusiastically agreed. 

The tip counter was already nearly three hundred dollars higher than when Keith had stumbled into the room. 

"Uh… so… I don't know what you guys want me to say. What do you wanna know?" Keith asked his question cautiously, fidgeting with his hands in his lap as he tried to focus on switching between looking at the camera and the chat. 

_ how old are u?  _

_ How do you know Shiro?  _

_ How old are you?  _

_ he looks young  _

_ Are you two dating?  _

_ no way they can't be dating  _

_ i thot shiro was single??? _

_ How did you meet Shiro?  _

_ Are you straight or gay?  _

_ How old are you?  _

"Okay… Uh well… I'm eighteen years old. My birthday was just a couple of days ago, actually." Keith gave a nervous laugh. 

_ Three fifty. _ Three seventy five. 

_ Jailbait. _

_ Barely legal _

_ yum   _

_ Happy birthday! _

_ Holy shit. _

_ he's hot _

Three eighty. Three eighty-five. Three ninety. Four sixty five. Jesus. 

_ Hottttt  _

_ happy bday _

_ Think he's a virgin?  _

_ that age diff _

_ Belated birthday spankings? _

_ Wreck him Shiro!!  _

Keith choked, focusing instead on the other questions as his cheeks burned. "And… I've known Shiro pretty much… always? We grew up together. He's my best friend, lame as that probably sounds. I've lived with him since my parents… well they're not around anymore so I've been living with him for a couple of years. He took me in. We're pretty close but this is… uhm…  _ new. _ " 

Keith pointedly avoided mentioning that Shiro was his  _ brother _ , not sure how the chat might react to that. He knew people in fandom communities online lost their shit over two  _ fictional _ brothers doing it and real life 'older brother bangs younger sister' porn clips seemed to be pretty popular—he wasn't sure about the gay equivalent—but live in a stream? It was better to keep quiet. 

It took a matter of minutes for the number to pop over the five hundred bucks Keith had demanded for his little stunt. 

When it did, Keith couldn't help but feel a smug little rush of adrenaline. People had paid five hundred bucks to watch him kiss his brother. What the actual fuck. He let out a little laugh, the sound almost devilish. He swore he saw Shiro's eyes widen next to him. "Wow… you guys really wanna see this, huh? Well… a deal's a deal, right?" 

Keith turned to grab Shiro's chin, his grip firm against his brother's jaw as he turned Shiro's face to his. He could feel his heart racing and thudding against the inside of his chest. No, Keith couldn't get nervous now. It was too late to back out. And he… he wanted to do this. It was weird and wrong but… he wanted to do this. 

In an instant, Keith moved forward, kissing Shiro hard. Shiro let out a surprised sound in response before a sound something like a choked moan escaped him when Keith moved to deepen the kiss. Keith felt a shudder run through him at the sound, the fine hairs at the back of his neck standing on end. Well… they'd paid five hundred bucks for it, right? Might as well give them a good show and kiss him properly. 

That plan went out the window when Shiro was suddenly kissing back, taking over the kiss quickly. Keith couldn't breathe, couldn't  _ think _ with Shiro's lips moving against his, Shiro's  _ tongue _ teasing against his. Keith moaned out softly into the kiss despite himself. Shiro paused and Keith felt a moment of panic before Shiro was pressing back into the kiss again, bringing a hand up to tangle lightly in Keith's hair, keeping him close as he kissed him hungrily. 

Holy shit, this was happening. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins... I've had this fic sitting in my google docs for over a year, it was supposed to be for the Kink Bang originally but... life turned upside down, I wound up being homeless for a bit, wound up living in a trailer, kind of had a total breakdown, and just... abandoned everything. But now that things are getting back on track, I've scrapped and changed a lot of stuff and I figured it was time for it to see the light.
> 
> More will be coming soon so make sure to subscribe!
> 
> If you enjoy this fic so far, I encourage you to check out some of my other works and whack that author subscription button on my profile for more updates in the future! You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), [tumblr,](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/HedonistInk) for WIPs, idea snippets, behind the scenes tidbits, and extras!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated! Your feedback gives me life and fuels me!


End file.
